Those Memories With You
by VocaloidSinger
Summary: The more time I spent with you, the more closer we became... but along the way, my feelings grew for you as well. I couldn't help myself but fall hopelessly in love with you. /RinXLen. DISCONTINUED for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, so I wanted to write another story 8D. um, I'm hoping that I will get some tears out of some of you guys eyes by the end of this story ^^**

**Um… really im just winging this so don't make fun of me -/ / /- so anyways have fun reading ? I guess d:**

**Declaimer: I do not own anything besides the computer and the plot line. **

**That's about it.**

**RATED T CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT :D**

**This is written in Len's point of view**

It was too long ago to remember the first time we met or, remember the exact day that is. I remember entering Kindergarten, not knowing what was expected. My mom left me in a room, with other children and a _teacher_. What's a teacher! I was scared. I was worried. Mom told me that Kindergarten is somewhere I learn and make friends. What if no one liked me? What if I had to be alone all the time here? I sat alone in the corner of the room for a couple of weeks. I was lonely, and I didn't want to go to kindergarten anymore. I missed being home with my mommy all day.

I was sitting in the corner of the room again, like I always did, then her angel like voice calling me.

"Hello?" she questioned, I was sitting in a ball kind of formation. I looked up too see a beautiful girl. Her blonde locks matched her sparkling blue eyes perfectly, and her voice was extremely soft and caring. Her smile was so heart warming, that I felt so safe and secure with her.

"H-Hi". I didn't want to mess this up. I needed someone with me. I put on a smile, or I tried because the next thing I knew, she was laughing.

"Haha! You have a nice smile!"

"I-I do?"

"Yeah you should smile more, and come out of that corner of the room!" She extended her arm for me to take her hand. Grabbing it she pulled me out of the corner and took me to the middle of the classroom. As soon as she let go of my hand I hid behind her. I had no idea what would get me if I stood out in the open.

"Don't be scared" she said as she walked over to a couple of small chairs that were out for us to sit on. She patted on the one next to her signalling she wanted me to sit with her. I slowly walked towards the chair and plopped myself onto it.

"Oh yeah! My names Rin, Kagamine Rin. Nice to meet you… uh"

"Len. Kagamine Len" she smiled again. I love her smile.

"Cool! We have the same last name!"

"I guess we do!"

"Well Len, I'm sure we'll be best friends forever. Promise me no matter what happens we'll be there for each other" she extended her pinkie finger.

I nodded "I promise" I said as I took her pinkie into my own.

I spent all of Kindergarten with Rin. She had other friends who she introduced me to but I had no interest in them. Everyone else just didn't have the same feel as Rin. There was something that was so pure about her. Sometimes her other friends talked to me, and I had nothing to say to them. I didn't understand why they even talked to me. Maybe they felt bad for me, because I only talked to Rin. But I could never be sad, not anymore.

Grade school started soon after, I was excited to see Rin again. I saw her over the summer since we live so close to one another, but I was nice to see her in school again. Like how we first met.

"Lenny~!" I herd that angel voice again. She rushed over to me and pulled me into a strong embrace. I love Rin's hugs. I wrapped my arms around her and let go after a few short seconds.

"R-Rin… I told you, it's Len! Not Lenny…"

"Yeah I know, but Lenny's so cute! Summer was fun, wasn't it" she giggled a bit.

"Yeah it was!"

"L-Len! You're hairs so long now that I look at it better!" she looked really surprised.

It's just hair.

"Yeah it is, I should get it cut soon"

"No, wait!" she took a small elastic off her wrist and walked behind me. She took my shoulder length hair and I felt her pushing it up. Was she tying it up! I felt the elastic wrap around my blonde hair and felt it sit. She walked to the front of me once again.

"It looks good! I was going to tie it up as a joke, but it looks really cute Len!"

"Ok, I trust you". I felt the urge to take it out, but Rin tied it up for me so I guess I should leave it in. soon after the teacher walked in and I took a seat next to Rin.

"Good morning class".

I've been explaining my past to you a lot now. You now know my best friend Rin, and why my hairs tied up. But my story really begins here, in 9th grade. We both attended Crypton Academy High School, the school of the arts. Rin and I were both put in for Vocal, and I was happy with that because we were in a lot of the same classes. Over the years we became friends we became closer and closer. And my feeling for her grew more and more. I didn't just want to be friends with her. I wanted her, for my own. I was in the deepest love with her. Sometimes I had daydreams about the two of us actually dating, and what we would do together. So this is where my story begins.

It was a warm crisp spring day, school starts in spring right? Well it's more in the middle of summer and spring I guess you could say. I was getting ready for my first year of high school. It wasn't really a huge deal to me, I mean its just school right? The only thing I was looking forward to was seeing Rin. Over the years, we were always in the same class, but last year. She became close friends with a girl named Hatsune Miku. I don't like Miku. I don't like anyone who tries to take Rin away from me. I really don't have any other friends. Well I do have one other friend; I made friends with him just in case. His names Kato Shion and a crazy friend that is. He has this strange addiction to ice cream… how does one bite into a scoop of ice cream without having a headache! I just don't understand some people on this planet. It's almost like they were born here but their minds were made where else. Anyways, high school. _Y__ay_. If you didn't note the sarcasm there, you probably need to be checked by your family doctor. Its not that I don't like school, its just school doesn't like me. Well sometimes I believe that school loves me because it was where me and Rin met, but on the other hand I don't have anyone else but Rin so I guess it's a love hate relationship.

Slipping on my white blouse my mind wanders into the world of imagination. After perfecting my uniform I make myself some breakfast. Toast is always the appropriate decision for breakfast! I know some of you are like, _ew__Kagamine__the__hell?__Toast?__That__'__s__it!_ And yes that is it because I usually don't eat much in the morning thank you very much! Ah! I need to run for it! Schools starting soon!

_*Time Skip*_

I finally made it to school, straightening my tie and fixing my hair I walk into the new classroom "1-A". I stepped inside to hear my angels laughing, the music to my ears. I didn't notice I was walking inside cause soon after I ran into a girl.

"Ow!" I herd as I snapped out of my day dreaming world.

"S-Sorry!" I helped her get up extending my arm out to the girl on the ground. Hang on… hasn't this happened before? Only I'm acting Rin's part?

"H-Hello? I'm still on the ground"

"Hun? O-Oh sorry!" I could feel my cheeks heat up, how embarrassing! Holding some girl I don't knows hand when clearly I was just trying to help her up!

Pulling her up until she was on her feet, thanking me she turned around and sat down at a seat. I don't recognize her, maybe she was from a different school. Hey! Even if I don't _know_ anyone, I still know their faces and names.

Hurrying over I took a seat next to Rin. Turning my head to face her, I saw she was already facing me.

"Lenny~" she chirped. It doesn't matter how annoying the nickname, when Rin calls me it, I don't care.

"Hi Rin chan" I smiled at her. She smiled back. Ah that smile! I could feel my face heat up again, gahhh Rin! Stop being so cute all the time!

"L-Len~ what's wrong" she suddenly was standing right in front of me! Her elbows on my desk, as her palms were on her chin as her fingers pointed to her cheeks. She was too close, too close!

"N-Nothing Rin chan!" I tried to cover my face. Rin go away! I don't need you seeing me like this!

"Your face is burning!" she pulled my head up and placed a hand on my forehead. Great~ now she probably thinks I have a fever of 1093948 degrees!

"L-Len! The hell! You're burning up!"

"I-I'll be fine! I promise, just go sit down" she lent down closer to my face. Her nose barley touching mine.

"Alright" she responded "but if you ever feel really sick, just look at me and mouth the words sick. I'll make sure you got out here ASAP!" I nodded understanding; it makes me feel so special knowing that she's always there for me. She's like the caring mother I've never had. Hm? My mom? Oh, she's away with my dad on a businesses trip. Well she's, ALWAYS away with my dad. When I was growing up I never had her around, it was always a nanny… I had a sad childhood didn't I? Before when I was in kindergarten my mom was around, she didn't have such a high class job yet. But soon after events changed, my mom was promoted to the same job as my dad and they were businesses partners. Confusing childhood? I know.

_*Magical Time Skip*_

School is finally over! Finally I can go home! My last class was geography so lets just say, I'm super happy to leave. I hate geography! Never liked social studies in the first place. Rin's in my geography class, and today she asked me if I wanted to walk home with her. Right on the stop, I said yes. I think I sounded a bit desperate… no, Rin I'm not desperate! I just haven't talked to you in a while! That's all! But on the inside, while walking home with her, all I really want to do is tell her how I really feel about her and capture her soft pink lips into a kiss. Wah! I'm blushing again! Calm down Len… calm down…

"Len? You're face is red again." Damn it! It was Rin again! I always look so bad in front of her… it's so embarrassing!

"O-Oh I'm fine... It's just a bit hot in here that's all."

"Its 10 degrees" oh… (**A/N: I'm Canadian so Celsius)**

"Oh, well you know. Long day, learning… geography."

"Oh! Right! You never liked social studies anyways" I nodded my head in agreement. That was the only way I would get out of this conversation.

"Well, shall we be on our way?" she questioned.

"We shall" I simply answered. Her angel like laugh filled my ears as we walked out of the class.

"Shit" she cursed,

"Rin, don't swear…" I was never good with swearing, okay? It… bothers me. "besides" I continued "Its just rain"

"I don't have an umbrella Lenny!" she whined, we were standing in the entrance doors. It was pouring rain out there! She probably didn't want to get that bow of hers wet. She loves that bow so much. I actually gave her that on her 7th birthday, I can't believe she's still wearing it.

"L-Len… quit staring at me…" I hadn't noticed I was looking at her, as I snapped out of my thoughts. I saw a light pink tint on her cheeks. Could she feel the same way about me? I took the chance.

"But Rin" I lent down and whispered into her ear, "You're just too attractive".

Standing straight back up, she looked up at me wide eyed as I took her shoulders.

"L-Len? W-What's wrong?" she looked worried, was I scaring her?

"Rin... you see, the thing is. I love-"my final words were cut of by her lips.

"LEN! QUIT STARING AT ME!" I snapped out of my daydream to see her face bright pink from me looking at her. She looked quite angry, but adorable at the same time. I noticed my face heating up fast and I quickly turned my head the opposite way.

"S-Sorry!"

**So how was my first chapter? Its short I know, but it's just the start! Have any suggestions please leave them in the review section or send me a message 8D**

**I really need some ideas because I want to make this story quite long. I want at least 20 chapters; could you guys sit and read 20 chapters of my shit writing? :P **

**PLEASE R&R :D I LOVE REVIEWS SO MUCH!**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: oh. Hi :D**

**WAIT, 6 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER? AWWW YEAHHHH!**

**I told my friend that I got that may reviews. I got a high five. What now.**

**I love chu guys so much :D Alright, on with chapter 2!**

**Please excuse my grammar and spelling and stuff cause I'm so lazy to check that all, haha.**

**Declaiming: I own no shit D:**

This. Was. Awkward.

Awkward.

Awkward.

Awkward.

_AWKWARD!_

There was wimpy me standing in the door way with the girl I love, and now I cant look at her in the face because I was just caught staring at her! Eh, I feel weird. I glanced over to see her face flushed pink. Ugh, why would her face be pink Len? I don't know Len because you're stupid? Ok, this is just too much tense air.

"Um… I" I broke the silence. "I-I have an umbrella" I glanced at her; she was blankly looking outside at the rain.

"R-Rin?" I placed my hand on her shoulder and nudged her a big.

"Hun, what yeah?" she looked at me, her eyes were sparkling again. Gah! I'm going to start blushing again!

"I-I" I searched in my bag to find my black umbrella, and pulled it out. "I have an umbrella" I continued.

"That's great!" she changed attitudes just like _that._ She's so preppy, its so cute. I opened up the umbrella and I guided her under it, as we walked the streets departing the school. We were walking at an even pace; I could hear our footsteps in synchronization. It was nice and quiet as no cars were passing on the road that was next to us. Lucky for us, because of the large puddles on the side of the road if a tire with speed would run over it, we would be soaking wet.

"Len its starting to rain harder. Let's wait in that 7/11?" I nodded in agreement as we made our way into the convenience store.

It was lighted up, and air-conditioned. It was freezing.

"Hello" the lady at the cash called out to us, "waiting on the weather?" we nodded in response.

"It's getting pretty bad out there, hun? Stay in here till the rain stops."

"Thank you, we won't try to be a bother" I simply answered her and walked with Rin to the back of the store. We decided to sit on the floor and wait for the rain to stop. Then I soon noticed she was shivering.

"R-Rin?" she looked at me "are you cold?" her chattering teeth answered my question. _THIS__IS__YOU__'__RE__CHANCE__LEN.__TAKE__IT._My brain screamed at me. I wrapped my arm around her, and soon after she stopped shivering.

"Better?"

"Mhmm" she buried her head into my chest and a wrapped both arms around her. I felt her arms slide around my waist, pulling me into a tight embrace. Oh no. my face is probably the same colour as that tomato. Calm down Len… calm down.

"Len?" I looked down at her too see her face so close to mine.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Um… can I tell you something?" she said more in a whisper this time.

"Of course, you can tell me anything" I wanted to know. Rin tell me know. Tell me. If you're going to tell me about you're many boy crushes on some random guys that I don't care about or are not me… I really don't care.

"You see" she started "I like this guy…" oh yay. I _love_ these stories.

"And I really want to tell him how I really feel. When should i?"

"Well. I don't think I'm the person to ask about love Rin… but in my opinion you should tell him as soon as you feel ready."

"I'm ready" she said, I saw her face close into mine and before I knew it she had stolen a kiss from me. It was short, too shot but it was sweet. It was full of love. She parted and said four simple words that sent chills down my spine.

"I love you Len"

"Sweetie" I was shook awake, maybe we dozed off after that kiss. I looked up to see the cash lady from earlier. "Oh god you're awake. The rain stopped, so you can you're friend should be on you're way home." I simply nodded and she left us. I looked to the side of my to see a sleeping Rin, with her head placed on my shoulder.

"Rin" I shook her a bit but she didn't wake up,

"Rin?" I poked her nose, and she squinted.

"Mmmm, yeah?"

"The rain stopped, we should go" I stood up slowly, pulling Rin up with me. Wait did we kiss, or was it just another dream? How was I supposed to ask Rin if we kissed or not without her figuring out that she loves me! Uhhhhhhh! Len think! You're a smart Japanese asian. You can figure this out, can't you? Then it hit me, video tapping! The store must have some kind of security tapes holding the information I need. I started to run towards the cash, and then I sharply turned back to Rin.

"Stay right here!" I said quickly and ran back to the cash; luckily it was the same woman.

"Hi, can I see the security tapes?"

"Um, why?" she looked very confused with my need. Well of course she is, what kind of customer comes in the store, sits in the corner of the store to ditch the rain then come up to the cash and say "Um hi, I know I was just sleeping in the back of the convenience store with a girl for a good hour there but you wouldn't mind my watching the tapes to see if we really kissed, do you" OH COURSE THEY DON'T SAY THAT KIND OF STUFF. LEN YOU'RE JUST MENTLE!

I didn't notice I was making scary hand/body movements because the next thing I knew, I noticed everyone in the store staring at me like I was a dangerous animal in the wild that was captured for a while. Oh my. The only thing that was herd was the cashier laughing her ass off behind me.

"H-Hey! I started to blush, I could feel it "don't laugh at me. I'm a kid… with problems"

"Oh man, that was so worth coming to work today. I like you" she stuck her hand out in front of herself "I'm Miki. SF A2 Miki if you want to get all complex and crap."

"I'm Len," I responded "Kagamine Len." She lent over the counter of the cash and looked right into my eyes.

"You're so cute Len, you have a girlfriend? Because I'm willing to change that"

"I-"

"No, he doesn't" I herd my angels voice behind me, "But I'm sure you're not going to be his next" she grasped my hand and pulled me away from Miki. NO THE VIDEO. I NEED TO KNOW! RIN! NOOOOOOOO!

After a bit more walking she dropped my hand. We were over the bridge we use to play under when we were kids. Resting my elbows over the silver bar, I looked at the city that seemed so much bigger to me when I was younger.

"Miki was cute, eh?" I turned around to see Rin still standing in the same stance as before.

"She's alright" she turned around and faced me, "But she's not my type."

"So, you don't like her?" she looked like a whole lot of stress was talked off of her shoulders.

"No, I just met her" I laughed a bit. "You're silly Rin"

"I am not! I just… I just care a bout you. I care about you a lot Len"

"I care about you too," I placed my hands over her shoulders and lowered my self to her level. I could feel her faint breath on the tip of my lips, and asked the simple question, "Can I kiss you?"

"Oi kid" I snapped back to reality. I looked around to still be in 7/11. WHAT. VIVID DAYDREAMS STOP GIVING ME WHAT I REALLY WANT!

"Yeah, sorry Miki" I rubbed that back of my head.

"Ok, I'm scared about how you know my name cause' I forgot my name tag today but those dance moves of yours were just too good. Come on back, I'll show you the video" I smile spread on my lips as I followed her into the back room. She flicked the lights on and the video began playing from when Rin and I entered the 7/11. I watched, and I stared. I kept looking out for that moment. But it never came.

"Thanks," I was disappointed. I hope I didn't look gloomy.

"Len, what's wrong?" I looked up into Rin's eyes and answered,

"Nothings wrong, let's go home"

**A/N: FAIL D:**

**THAT WAS SO BAD, I'M SORRY GUYS. HOMEWORK AND JAPANESE HOMEWORK AND PINAO AND BEING ASIAN AND STUFF HAS KILLED MY WRITING FOR THE DAY. IM SORRY GUYS, I JUST REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS TODAY. I'M GOING TO UPDATE EVERYDAY, ALRIGHT? I WILL TRY MY BEST! I PROMISE GUYS. I LOVE YOU ALL. MWAH MWAH. R&R please :3**


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked away from the corner store, I really couldn't look her in the eyes. She was such a beautiful person, while I had daydreams about taking advantage of her and… kissing her. Of course in the day dreams like wanted to kiss me too, but I had to think in reality now. Would she really want to kiss someone like... me? I mean, I have no friends. She's the only one I have. On the other hand, Rin is one of the most popular girls in school. Nobody notices me. I guess I was kind of a downer to everyone… Rin was like the shinning light of the school, while I was that burnt out bulb that everyone just tossed away. As time went by, I guess I just thought that I didn't need anyone but myself and Rin. I'm so stupid. I should have made friends along the way. Then maybe this wouldn't be happening. Maybe I wouldn't be all over my best friend like I wish I wasn't. But, really I just cant help myself from Rin's beauty.

*uhm* she coughed behind me, probably trying to break this awkward silence.

"Len-Len, what's wrong? Its not like you to ignore me…" I could hear her voice sadden. I spun around quickly and gave her a smile.

"D-Don't be sad Rin! I'm not sad! See!" I gave her a wide smile "So d-don't be sad. Please?"

"Um. I wasn't sad in the first place, but its good to see the real you has snapped back to reality!" she swiftly took my hand into hers as our fingers were locked together. The heat from her hand was nice on this cold day.

"Some storm it was, hun?" I looked at her as she suddenly changed topics.

"Yeah some storm."

"I'm glad were both safe"

"Yeah were both safe"

"I repeat everything Rin says"

"Yeah repeating- hey!" she started to giggle. I could feel my face heat up even more. Ah! Rin! This is so embarrassing!

"Haha, Lenny! You're blushing" she sang. Uh, shut up Rin! You and your cutness are the cause of this, this madness!

"Shush you!" suddenly I herd a car swerve from behind me. The lights of the car were getting closer and then the movement stopped.

"Rin~" that voice. We turned around to see that, that bastard with the ponytail! Yes I can mentally swear.

"Gackpo kun. What's wrong?"

"Baby, you need a ride home?"

"She's not you're baby" I fought as I dragged my princess with me down the street and turned into an ally way. I could hear her panting for air as she looked up at me.

"What was that for Len?"

"I-"

"You've been acting strange today… what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing Rin-chan! I swear!"

"Alright" then a vibration was herd from Rin's backpack. She was getting a text, I suppose. She pulled out her rectangular flip phone and smiled at the message.

"Look!" she held the glowing screen in my face as I read the message. I was Hatsune Miku.

_Rinny~__I__'__m__having__a__party__tomorrow__and__I__want__you__and__Len__to__come__to!__Tell__him__he__'__s__invited__and__be__at__my__house__tomorrow__around__6__kay~?__Love__you__and__can__'__t__wait__to__see__you~_\

"A party?" I asked

"Yeah! Sounds like fun! Wanna go with me?" I felt my face heat up again. A party with Rin? Like _with_ Rin? As in a date?

"I'm in."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~magical time skips~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was 5:30. The parties in half an hour. I stepped in front of the mirror, and for once I look hell good! I-I mean not to brag about it but I think I looked really… smashing. The white shirt I had on, with a light blue jacket kind of matched perfectly with my long blank jeans. I must say, I look really good. Don't hate on the sexy shota… yeah yeah make fun! Rin calls me a shota all the time. But really I don't see how I'm a shota. I don't attract girls, or at least… I don't think I do!

"Len honey! Rin's here!"

"C-Coming!" as soon as I responded to my mother I slipped my phone into my pocket and ran down the stairs leading me to Rin. As she shot me one of her angel smiles, I couldn't help but notice her adorable outfit. She wasn't wearing anything "sexy" but she did look comfortable. She had a blue and black checked hooddie on with black yoga pants I guess you call them on. She looked… beautiful. Her hair was her normal four clips in her hair with that white bow sitting on her head.

"You look nice" I blushed after I realized that slipped out of me. I could see a faint blush coming on her cheeks too.

"T-Thanks" I opened my front door and the two of us started to walk. Once again this was awkward.

Awkward.

Awkward. I always make things awkward don't I? Rhetorical question.

"Um Rin, I have no clue where Miku's house is" we have been walking for about 5 minutes now with total utter silence.

"O-Oh well its right down the street. We'll see it soon." I took her hand into mine and she looked up at me. Accepting my hand her fingers intertwined with my own. Ah this felt like paradise. My face was heating up slowing but I could tell that by now my whole face was as red as a tomato. I could feel her glancing up at me and I looked to the side. I smiled at her.

"O-Oh! There it is" she pointed at a house on the corner of the street. It was painted teal so you could tell right away that was Miku's family's house. The Hatsune house looked a lot larger than my own. Maybe she was rich?

"Hey Rin, this house is just down the street from mine but this ones like dsjnfodibn times bigger"

"That's because Miku's parents are really successful. They had more added on to the house. Didn't you know they were wealthy?" before I could answer her question the door swung open to revile the woman we were just talking about.

"Rin chan! And Len! So glad you're here. Everyone came early so were just in the middle of seven minutes in heaven! Come in and join us!" said woman dragged me and Rin into the porch of her house as we removed out shoes. She led us to a circle of teenagers looking at a closed door. I guess that was the closet where they were playing seven minutes. I wonder who was in there. I sat down on the cream carpet next to Rin who was equally confused about what was going on as I was.

"AND SEVEN MINUTES ARE UP" someone yelled as they un locked the door from the outside and swung it open. A girl with red hair tied up into two drills came out with a taller guy who had the same shade of hair as her and had it tied in a single ponytail. Hmm… I forgot their names.

"Kasane~" I herd Rin call out beside me. The said "Kasane" girl sat next to Rin. I overheard their conversation.

"Teto chan, what went on in there?"

"Well… you know." I looked over to see Teto's face bring pink from the question my angel asked her.

"Alright guys into a circle formation, lets see who's going in next!" Miku said as she pulled out a black top hat that had paper on the inside. Everyone drew a piece of paper that was folded in half and wasn't allowed to open it until Miku announced it.

"Everybody got one?" everyone gave a nod.

"Alright, open em up!" I opened it to have a blank card. Was this bad! Did I have to go in!

"Ah! Rin's got the card! She's going in with someone~". Soon after a bottle of water was placed in the middle of the circle. I get it. The person who the bottle is pointing at has to go in that small closet with Rin for seven minuets. This game sounded… interesting?

"Len~ going in the closet with Rin~ woohooo!" I snapped out of my thinking to see the end of the bottle pointing in my direction.

Oh boy.

**A/N/: Oh boy indeed Len.**

**Sorry I haven't updated even if I said everyday… I'm bad with promises. But you know school has gotten in the way of writing and today I just felt like I needed to give you guys something ;A; so I'm very sorry about that lie. This chapter wasn't written to the best of my abilities I know, but I'm really tired and I tired to write for you guys ^^". I promise I'll make the next chapter super long. Like a long seven minutes. Haha awkwardness for my two favourite blondes. Anyways please R&R I'll update as fast I can, I promise! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter. Also I want to thank everyone for the reviews. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEYYOW C:**

**PLEASE READ, KIND OF IMPORTANT 8D**

**So I came up with a plan! Starting next week, I think I'll be updating my stories weekly or every two weeks. When homework gets really intense I'll update the next week so please stay with me! I know I haven't updated this story in FOREVER and I left it at such a random spot LOL, but it's all good cause I am now back! Also I'll be doing review replies starting next chapter, because I love talking to my reviewers (L). So this story "I love you, would you accept me" I'm sure I'll be changing the name of it soon, cause like… the names just to iefoifb. I just don't like it LOL, will be updated every, or every two Wednesday's. The second story I'm working on "The love to my heart" will probably be updated every, or two Sunday's. How's that? 2 updates in a week I think that's pretty good! So enough of me talking, lets get on with this chapter!**

**Len's P.O.V.**

This was kind of weird.

At first, I was stuck in a seven eleven with her, and now we were facing each other, with a water bottle connecting to two of us. It wasn't my idea to come… even thought… I accepted pretty quickly… but when Rin read that text to herself, she looked overly happy and I didn't want that face to go to waste. But… I didn't think something like this would have happened!

"Step inside, step inside, step inside!" the tealette grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the closet. For such a small girl, she was pretty strong! Such force she had, pushed me inside of the closet, sending my head to collide with something on the inside. Seconds later something slammed on top of my body, obviously being Rin. The door was shut, and the room grew dark.

There was an awkward silence passing between us, as I remembered she was still on top of me.

"Um, R-Rin"

"Y-Yeah?" she questioned,

"C-Could you, get off of me now?"

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!" she slowly pushed herself off of me and sat down next to me.

"H-Hey Len…" I glanced over at her, I could kind of see her face in the darkness but not too well. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can" I placed my hands behind my head, "were friends aren't we?". She gave a small giggle and nodded.

"O-Okay… this is kind of hard for me to say… so don't judge me" she brought her knees up, and rested her head on her knees, "But I have this… guy… I like…"

"O-Oh… really?" my heart started to pound. Why was she telling me this all of a sudden? Sure we've been best friends since… forever but this is the first time Rin's ever told me about her boyfriend or just guy problems in general! How was I supposed to react to this…?

"W-What, what kind of guy is he?"

"Hm, w-well… he's really sweet and caring. He always talks to me in class and out of class, and he talks about himself or me… he doesn't try to make stupid conversation, only things that actually matter. He asks me silly questions, like how my day is even though he should know because he's in most of my classes. He's extremely cute and his blue eyes are just so pretty I could look at them forever! His hairs really nice too… I feel like I-I'm really into blondes…? Silly me, I'm a blonde myself."

My heart started to race even faster. What if it was me? What if she was telling me how she felt? Is this a confession directed towards me… and I'm just too stupid to take the hint? I felt my face start the burn up.

"He's even here, at this party"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, I hope Rinto kun notices me".

"Yeah, I hope s-"I stopped. Rinto? Kagamine Rinto! I felt my heart sink. My insides felt horrible. All that explaining she did just there… it was all about Rinto…? Not about me? I feel like an idiot, of course its Rinto… I could never be good enough for Rin. I felt a single tear escape down my cheek. This might be the first time I've ever experienced real depression.

"Alright times up~" the door slowly creaked open, and the light shone in my eyes. Everyone was waiting outside of the room until the two of us stepped out. Rin went and sat next to that red headed girl again, while I just sat somewhere random. I knew a couple of kids here… like Miku, and Kaito… I of course knew _Rinto_. I feel like this party was something I should have avoided. I only came to spend some more time with Rin, even if I was invited in the first place. I flipped open my yellow phone, to see that it was still too early to leave. I couldn't leave without Rin, her parents were expecting me to bring me her home and if she still doesn't want to leave… I guess I had no choice but to stay.

"Here Len, draw!" Miku brought over the bucket of paper again, but I pushed it away signalling that I didn't want to play. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away with the pale.

"Aw damn it, I got it!" Kamui Gackpo called from across the room. The bottle was turned and a girl screamed _"noooooooooooooooo"_. It was Megurine Luka, from class 1-B, who was soon forced into the closet with Gackpoid.

"Its' kind of a weird game, isn't it?" I glanced over to the side to see the same girl I collided with at school. She had short cut green hair but the hair that cat on the sides of her face were longer. Her emerald eyes, complimented her sort of doll like face.

"O-Oh! It's you! I-I'm so sorry about school… and how I wasn't paying attention…". She gave me a slight giggle.

"No need to worry about that!" she extended her hand out to me, "I'm Gumi by the way! Megpoid Gumi". I grasped her hand. "Len, Kagamine Len.". My voice sounded a lot more bored than usual.

"What's wrong Kagamine-kun? You sound kind of down". I didn't even notice that my voice sounded really sad, was the Rinto thing really getting to me?

"N-Nothing Megpoid-san, I'm sorry" I tried to give her a smile, but no matter how much I tried… I didn't work.

"Just Gumi. Gumi's fine".

"Then, call me Len". She gave me a smile. Her smile was nice, but no ones smile could ever compare to Rin's. I subconsciously found myself putting on another gloomy face because the next thing I knew, Gumi-chan was scolding me;

"There you go again Len! Putting on that sad face! I swear you have some smiling to catch up on!". Gumi had left me after that, maybe she was just a bit frustrated with me. I could see why, I was being pretty negative right now… I just couldn't sit still with the fact that Rin liked Rinto.

"Okay and the times up!" I watched as Megurine san and Kamui san exited the small room, surprisingly with their hands held.

"OH! DO WE HAVE A NEW COUPLE?" a random person shouted out. This made Megurine san's face flush a pink colour, and Kamui san just gave a big thumbs up. Going inside the closet as just friend, and exiting as a couple… I wish that could have happened between me and Rin too.

"I'm bored of this game" Miku called, I agreed… it was stupid. She then walked over to her stereo set, placed her iTunes on shuffle and cranked the volume up until the whole house was blasting with music. Of course being the un-socially awkward kids they were, they all started dancing while I found myself sitting against a wall in the corner of the house. This party was lame.

After I long number of songs being played a slow song came up. It didn't occur to me the fact that during a slow song, people were supposed to dance. Together. Just the two of them. A boy and a girl. When Kaito asked Miku to dance with him, it finally sunk in to me that I could ask Rin to dance. I stood up, but was beat… to see _Rinto_ ask her to dance. Anger bubbled up inside of me. Why was he asking her to dance? Why did the guy Rin like just have to prance over to her before I did? I slouched back down to the ground and sighed. I was no match for Rinto. I never will be… as long as Rin likes him, he'll always get more attention.

"Hey, Len… still looking down?". I glanced up at the familiar voice of Gumi and nodded. "Wanna tell me what's going on?", I shook my head no. I didn't feel like going over something that was breaking my heart.

"That's okay then" she added "sometimes people need to keep things inside of them… but it's always better to just get it out."

"Maybe someday I'll tell you Gumi, I probably will tell you someday soon…" she sat down next to me, and gave me a smile.

"While the nights still young" I glanced over to her "wanna dance?" I asked. She looked shocked, but then soon accepted my offer. I took her hand and pulled her over to where all the others were. I wrapped my arms around her waist and her arms snaked around my neck, her head was snuggled up into my chest. It felt kind of nice to have a girl so close to me, but it didn't seem right… maybe because she wasn't Rin? I looked over to where Rin and Rinto were dancing, to see their eyes locked on each others as Rinto leaned in towards her. My… Rin. Then she was taken away from me. As I watched Rinto pull Rin into a kiss, I looked back at Gumi who was now looking at me. She saw what I was looking at, and finally understood why I was such a depressed person.

"I get it" she said, as she pulled me into a hug. "I know… it hurts".

"Len! It was, it was magical! So this is what happened. I was talking to some of my friends when I slow song started to play. I thought I was going to just sit out of the song when Rinto came up to me and asked me to dance. I said yes, of course and he walked me over to the dance "stage" or "area". Then out of the blue he said "You know, I really like you Rin" and I just felt myself start to blush intensely! He continued and told me that he liked me, and wanted me to be his girlfriend. I said yes and now we're dating! Lenny this night couldn't have been any better!" It hurt me, to see some other guy make her happy… how it wasn't me being the one to make her happy. But of course being with Rin, the only thing I could do was smile and nod. After all, seeing her happy should be all that it takes to make me happy right? That's what _they _say after all. But for obvious reasons, seeing her happy… didn't make me as happy as I thought the quote says I should be. It hurt too much to think that she wasn't going to be with me all the time now. She was the only friend I had… and now she's even going to be taken away from me. First my parents because of their job, and now Rin too. But, the only positive there was with going to that party today was meeting Gumi. I would at lease have someone to talk to when Rin was too busy with… Rinto. I waved goodbye to her when she got to her house, and started to head to my own. After getting inside, I walked to notice nobody home. I locked the door behind me and walked upstairs into my room, dropped myself on my bed and cried.

I can't remember the last time I cried this much.

**A/N: HFORHRGOHIH POOR LEN-LEN ; A ;**

**I JUST HAD TO DO IT.**

**IT MAKES THE STORY SO MUCH MOR EINTERESTING. /shot.**

**So if you have suggestions for the story title PLEASE TELL ME.**

**Or should I just keep it as this title so it's easier for you guys to find it online? IDK YOU TELL ME. Tell me about more characters to add = w = if you have a Vocaloid you want me too add TERU ME, AND I WILL GIVE THAT CHARACTER A ROLE 8D**

**Okay! See you on Sunday with "The love to my heart" HOPEFULLY I'LL UPDATE IT!**

**I HAVE A BAND TRIP TOMORROW AND I'M FREAKIN OUT LOL.**

**I SHOULD BE PRACTICEING MY OBOE, BUT I'M WRITING FOR YOU GUYS CAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL THAT MUCH.**

**Feel like gods.**

**Thanks gaize **

**For reading that is.**

**I love you all.**

**Forever and ever.**

**OH LOOK THE REVIEW BUTTON ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; I just feel toobad for Len-chan and what I did to him. PLEASE FORGIVE ME LEN-CHAN. So yes this is the story, "I love you, would you accept me?" but now retiled "Those memories with you" because I like that title better LOL. Also I changed the summary just to give a more clear idea of whats going on in the story right nao c:**

**SORRY IF I CONFUSED YOU. I'M VERY SORRY ; A ;**

**I put the change in the summary, so I hope you got it ^^;**

**ANYWAYS ENOUGH WITH ME TALKIN, LETS ENJOY MY WRITING.**

**(pffft, like anyone enjoys my writing ;D)**

**Len's P.O.V.**

Mornings were usually my thing. I never felt crappy, nor felt too good in the morning… and yet today, I felt like shit. I didn't want to go to school today. I was up way to late last night, thinking about my life and how I'm going to have to adjust to the fact of not being with Rin as much anymore… but no matter how much I tried to tell myself it was going to happen… I wouldn't believe myself. I mean, sure maybe one day they'll break up, but I don't see that happening any time soon. When Rin likes a guy, it's usually pretty serious. I've herd this from other classmates that go to my school. I find it odd that some kids actually know information about Rin that I do. It makes me feel like she's trying to hide something, or_ is _hiding something from me.

Lazily I dragged my body off of my bed, and tugged myself into the bathroom. I didn't feel right. I can't stand anything anymore. I mean, what's the point of standing if you have nothing to support right? Its not like I had a reason to go to school anymore. I only went to see Rin. Sure, I'm a good student and all… but when you really think about it, that's not the reason anybody does to school. Sure some kids go because their parents would kill then if they don't and their just too goody goody to go around what their parents want. No one likes school; they only like the people in the school. It's true! You get 6 hours or more with the people you love, your friends. But I have no friends. All I've ever had is Rin. What's the point of me going then? I have no purpose in this world. Was I made just to take up space? Am I just an unneeded form of skin and bones? Who knows? I guess I'll never find out. Stupid Rinto has me thinking up all these weird things…

The lights in the room shined into my eyes. Looking in the mirror above the sink, I placed my cold hands on my cheeks. Black circles surrounded my eyes. I haven't had those in a while. I couldn't sleep last night. I was crying too much last night to even think about actually going to sleep. Rubbing my temples I turned on the water and splashed my face with the cool running water. After taking a shower, getting changed and drying my hair I walked back into the bathroom. I grabbed my elastic band and tied up my hair into it's usually ponytail. No matter how much I tried it didn't sit like it usually did. Great. So now I have a messed up ponytail that won't stay up properly. I grabbed my bag, ran downstairs, grabbed some toast and off to school I was.

The walk to school today was silent. I didn't bother go pick up Rin like I did every morning. I hope she got the vibe that I wanted to walk to school alone today. Rin usually picks up on those facts pretty quick. Besides, with her dating Rinto now he probably won't want me to walk to her school everyday. I love Rin, with all my heart I do; but the last thing I want is for her heart to be broken because of some selfish thing that I do. Huh, things aren't as easy as they use to be. I arrived at school after a fairly short walk.

"Len!" it was her voice. I turned around to see her arm linked with Rinto's. Oh yay, just what I want to see in the morning.

"H-Hi Rin-chan" I gave her a smile, but I don't think it came out as good of a smile as I wished it had.

"Is something wrong Kagamine-kun?" his voice spat out my name.

"No. Nothings wrong Kagamine" I walked into the school, leaving my angle and that guy behind. I didn't feel like talking to them, it was a waste of my time. Slipping into my classroom I took a seat in my seat and sighed.

"Len-Len~ looking gloomy already? Came face to face with the new couple already maybe?" I glanced up to meet Gumi's eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for talking Megpoid-chan"

"It's Gumi. Just Gumi! Remember?" she puffed up her cheeks like a little kid. It made me giggle a bit on how childish she was acting.

"H-Hey, no laughing at me!" she playfully slapped my head. "So, are you feeling okay? Those black circles under your eyes tell me otherwise." She knows people well.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep la-" I was cut off my Rin walking into the class. I couldn't talk about that around her! She would get worried on why I wasn't sleeping.

"Len? So you didn't whoa!" I grabbed Gumi and pulled her into a tight hug. Please let this take her mind off of exposing my love in front of Rin. I glanced over to see she was talking to a group of her friends on the other side of the room. _Okay,_ I was safe for now.

"L-Len… can you let g-go?"

"Ah! Sorry Gumi-chan, I forgot!" I quickly backed away from a flushed Gumi, leaving my face hot too.

"S-Sorry, I didn't notice her walk in…"

"I-Its cool… don't mention it." She slowly walked back to her desk and I sat back down in mine.

"NO WAY! RIN! YOU AND RINTO! AHHH! YOU TWO ARE PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER!" some girl starting screaming in the class. _Great_, reminded about him again. Honestly, I don't see what's so great about Rinto? I look kind of like him. Am I not as good as Rinto? Maybe it's because its easy to talk to Rinto, and Rinto always has something good to say. I'm just some kid who doesn't have any friends besides Gumi and Rin, and I guess I'm pretty hard to talk too.

"Alright class settle down" the teacher joined the class. "Let's begin".

_~Magical time skip of awesomeness~ OTL._

It was now lunch and I didn't have anyone to sit with. I usually sit with Rin at lunch, but she's with Rinto probably in the cafeteria with all her other friends. I was stuck alone with no one.

"Lunching alone?" Gumi's voice rang into my ears, as she pulled up a chair and sat across from me.

"Well, not anymore I guess"

"Hey! Be glad I came over here to eat with you" she giggled.

"Yes yes, thank you so very much Miss. Megpoid Gumi sama."

"You're pushing it blondie!"

** Rin's P.O.V. (WELL THIS IS A FIRST 8D)**

I walked to the cafeteria to tell Rinto I couldn't eat with him, because I always eat with Len. He of course understood and let me go. But when I got to the classroom, the green haired girl was eating lunch with him. What's going on? I thought Len didn't have any friends besides me. He always told me that he didn't need any other friends besides me, and yet he's lunching with that girl! Len doesn't need anyone but me, why can't that girl just accept that. I mean, sure I have a lot of friends but he said that he didn't need anyone. He was hugging her this morning too… what's going on between them?

"_Yes yes, thank you so very much Miss. Megpoid Gumi sama."_

"_You're pushing it blondie!"_

Megpoid Gumi hun. I've never herd of her. I guess she was from a different school… I shrugged it off and walked back into the caf to find Rinto and my friends. I placed myself next to him and one of his other friends.

"Hey Rinto"

"Yeah?" he looked down at me,

"Do you think there's something going on with Len? He's been talking to some other girl lately… and it makes me kind of nervous" he laughed.

"Len, Len Kagamine? Please, even if there was a girl talking to him, she's probably only trying to be nice. I tried being friends with that guy but he just pushed me away. Common Rinny, how many people out there can talk to Len? Just you. It's okay, nothings going to happen. That kids a closed ass book."

Rinto's words made me feel even more nervous about who Megpoid Gumi was, and why she was talking to him. Was she just being nice for a day? Or was it more than just a friendship they have? No no no, people don't approach Len that easily, she's probably just being nice…

Right?

**A/N: CRAPPY ASS CHAPTER, I JUST REALLY WANTED TO POST SOMETHING/SHOT**

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T FOLLOWED MY SHEDUAL LOL.**

**OMG LIKE SO SORRY ; A ;**

**Okay**

**So**

**Review replies 8DDD**

**Xitlalit123; oh, but this is a Rin and Len story ;) remember that there always has to be some drama. I can't write good drama cause I'm a loser, but trust me… this is just the beginning of this sotry~ thanks for reading and reviewing (L)**

**Asianchibi99; o-oh, don't kill Rinto ; o ; I NEED HIM FOR THE REST OF THE STORY. –turns off chibichans chainsaw-. Heh heh, sorry about the lack of uploading. I'm really lazy but I'll try hard her = w =because I now understand what its like to have to wait forever for a story to be updated. It sucks ass ! thanks for reading and reviewing~ I love you ; v ;**

**Vocaloid302; YEAH. RIN'S STUPID. WE SHOULD JUST THROW HER OFF A CLIFF 8D, no don't do that haha. Well she doesn't notice that Len likes her, but we see now that Rin kinda likes Len without knowing. Did you gent the hint in the end ? 8D thanks for reading and revewing~ *mwahhh***

**Karilovesanime; o-oh, thank you for your kind words ; v ; makes me so happy~ I FEEL BAD FOR LEN TOO, BUT I JUST HAD TO. LIKE IRUERBIRG, NOT EVEYTHING GOES YOUR WAY IN LIFE; or does it…? ;P haha, thanks for reading and reviewing~ **

**Alice143dez; WELL THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER 8D YEY. Heh you know, Len has to suffer a lot, but he has Gumi now… he's fine… or is he? LOL. IDK IM TIRED. Thanks for reading and reviewing ; v ;**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH, FOR ALL YOUR KIND WORDS.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

**AND I LOVE**

**REVIEWS**

**LOL.**

**OKAY**

**I'LL LEAVE**

**NOW.**

**BYE. C:**


End file.
